fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream♥Charge Precure!
Dream♥Charge Precure! (ドリーム♥チャージ プリキュア Dorīmu♥Chāji Purikyua ) is the first fan season created by Anime Angel72. The season themes are hopes and dreams Plot Dream♥Charge Precure! Episodes When the Dream Kingdom is attacked by the group Night Terror, Princess Asteria escapes to the human world where she must find the Pretty Cures before Night Terror makes sure everybody's dreams turn into a living nightmare. Characters Pretty Cures Yamikage Tsukiko/Cure Eclipse - Voiced by Mayumi Gojo The leader of the group. Tsukiko is the first cure to be found. She has a very strange and crazy personality often never making sense. As a cure though she turns more level headed in battle. She is President of the Anime and Manga club. Tsukiko has the habit of slapping people at random times. She becomes a cure when she defends Sugar from Night Terror. Tsukiko's dream is to be a author when she is older. Her theme color is purple. She controls the element of shadows and darkness. Harusaki Sakura/Cure Spring - Voiced by Yuka Uchiyae The second cure to be found. Sakura is shy and timid. As a cure thought she grows braver. She is a good artist and president of the art club. She becomes a cure after trying to protect Cure Eclipse. Sakura's dream is to be a manga artist. Her theme color is pink. she controls the element of flowers. Yukizora Kiyoko/Cure Snow - Voiced by Mayu Kudo The third cure to be found. Kiyoko is sarcastic and kind. She often gets into fights with Kasai. As a cure she becomes a trustworthy fighter. She is captain of the softball team. Unlike most blue cures she is not the most intelligent of the group. She becomes a cure after wanting to protect Eclipse and Spring. Kiyoko's dream is to be a nurse. Her theme color is blue and she controls the element of ice. Akahara Kasai/Cure Blaze - Voiced by Kanako Miyamoto The final cure to be discovered. Kasai is hot headed. She often gets into fights with Kiyoko. As a cure she becomes protective of all her teammates. Kasai is captain of the Track and Field team. She becomes a cure after attacking a Akumaju head on. Kasai's dream is to be a homicide detective. Her theme color is red and controls the element of fire. Mascots Sugar/Suzuko Yumehoshi - The princess of the Dream Kingdom. She came to earth after Night Terror attacked her home. She looks like a white bunny in mascot form. As a human she uses the alias Suzuko Yumehoshi. She is very kind and helpful. Though she can't seem to understand some earth customs. Villains Queen Chocola - The main villain of the series. She is the ruler of Night Terror. It's unknown why she attacked the Dream Kingdom Princess Licorise - The princess of Night Teror and daughter to Queen Chocola. Medusa - The first general to appear. She represents the fear of snakes. Other Characters Queen Vanilla - The ruler of the Dream Kingdom and mother to Sugar. She seems to share a strained relationship with Chocola. Locations Yumetokibo - The town Dream ♥ Charge Precure! is set in. Yumetokibo High School- The school the cures go to. Tsukiko's Tree House- The cures secret base. Items Dreaming Make-Up Kit and Charging Brush - The Cures transformation items which look like an eye shadow kit. To transform they must use the charging brush and press buttons and say Precure, Shiny Make-Up! Miracle Wish Instruments- Mid season power up items. Eclipse gets the Eclipse Harp. Spring gets the Spring Bell. Snow gets the Snow Flute. Blaze gets the Blaze Castanets. Trivia * The Cures are based off Anime Angel72 and her friends in real life * The Cures are voiced by Cure Quartet, the singers who do most of the Pretty Cure songs ** Kasai shares her voice actress Kanako Miyamoto with Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword Gallery Tsukiko Yamikage.png|Tsukiko Yamikage Sakura.png|Sakura Harusaki kasai Akahara.jpg|Kasai Akahara Kiyoko Yukizora.jpg|Kiyoko Yukizora __kaede idol 1.png| __Aoi_Kiriya.pngidol1.png| __Sakura_Kitaoji.png| Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Anime Angel72 Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series